Une année
by Hermystic
Summary: Que se passe-t-il pendant cette année là ? Celle où la guerre se déchaina ? L'amour a-t-il sa place au milieu de tout cela ? Yuri Hermione/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Cette fic sera composée de 3 chapitres déjà écrits et prêts à être postés dans les jours à venir !

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi même si je l'avais voulu ! Tout est à JK Rowling

**Rating: **M pour relations explicites entre femmes. Homophobes s'abstenir merci !

**Pairing: **Hermione/Ginny

**Note:** Je situe cette petite fic durant la 7ème année du Trio. Je ne tiens pas en compte de certains éléments.

Sur cette note, bonne lecture !

* * *

Rufus Scrimgeour venait de partir après avoir tenté, bien en vain d'ailleurs, de comprendre l'héritage que Dumbledore avait laissé à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Silencieux, les jeunes gens se séparèrent afin de mettre en sécurité leurs biens nouvellement acquis.

Les garçons montèrent en premier laissant Hermione contempler le livre qu'elle tenait en main. Elle tournait les pages voulant se plonger dans les contes si connus des enfants sorciers mais elle savait qu'elle n'en aurait pas le temps pour le moment.

xxx

En soupirant, elle referma le livre et monta à pas lents ces marches qu'elle avait si souvent foulées au fil des étés passés au Terrier.

Cette maison lui manquerait. Elle ignorait quand elle reviendrait et surtout si elle allait ressortir vivante de cette guerre qui touchait le monde de la sorcellerie.

Elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle et aux sacrifices qu'elle avait du faire. Pourtant, elle savait que c'était le mieux pour _eux._ Reniflant, elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

Elle passa devant Ginny sans vraiment la voir et alla ranger son livre dans son sac fourre-tout et surtout sans fond.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur l'épaule si bien qu'elle ferma les yeux pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Mione ? Dit une petite voix douce, est-ce que ça va ? »

Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, elle hocha la tête avant que ses genoux ne lâchent atterrissant par la même occasion sur son lit. Ginny, surprise de cette chute, trébucha mais se retint aux épaules d'Hermione.

Doucement, elle s'accroupit derrière la jeune femme brune et massa les épaules avant de passer le pouce à la base du cou en faisant de petits cercles pour l'aider à se détendre.

« Gin' … fit Hermione la voix brisée,

- Oui ? Souffla Ginny,

- J'ai … j'ai peur, avoua Hermione,

- Moi aussi Mione … murmura la jeune fille rousse. »

Ginny encercla de ses bras le ventre d'Hermione et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Profitant de cet instant de solitude rare en cette période de préparatifs, elles savouraient ce moment intime.

xxx

Le souffle chaud de Ginny passa au travers le T-shirt faisant frissonner sa propriétaire. Craignant qu'elle n'ait froid, Ginny resserra son emprise et se colla un peu plus à son dos.

Hermione sentait la poitrine ferme de la jeune fille derrière elle. Fermant les yeux, une série d'images aussi érotiques les unes que les autres la fit rougir. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Ginny.

La jeune brune posa ses mains sur les bras de sa compagne les faisant doucement remonter sur les poignets de celle-ci qui, surprise par le geste, se tendit un peu.

Elle effectua de légers cercles à l'intérieur des poignets ce qui devait plaire à la jeune fille dans son dos puisqu'elle faisait de légers mouvements de la tête signe de contentements.

Une légère pression dans le cou la fit se retourner pour se retrouver face à une demoiselle ayant les joues légèrement rougies.

Les mains d'Hermione allèrent se poser sur les joues de son amie voulant transmettre toutes les émotions qu'elles ressentaient en cet instant précis.

Ginny comprit ses doutes et ses craintes. Voulant la rassurer, elle se pencha vers elle frôlant les lèvres de la jeune brune.

L'effleurement, bien que léger, mit Hermione dans tous ses états. En voulant plus, elle tenta de rendre le baiser mais celui-ci fut maladroit faisant pétiller les yeux de Ginny d'amusement.

Boudeuse, Hermione voulut se dégager mais Ginny la retint en passant ses bras dans le dos. Elle initia à nouveau le baiser qui se fit plus pressant.

Ouvrant légèrement les lèvres, Ginny joua avec quelques instants avec la langue d'Hermione qui se prêta bien vite au jeu.

xxx

Rapidement, le manque se fit sentir et ce fut à regret qu'elles s'écartèrent. Les mains se mirent aussi à jouer. Elles furent partout allant là où elles le pouvaient.

Les vêtements furent enlevés à la hâte laissant les deux jeunes filles en sous-vêtements. Haletantes, elles prirent le temps d'apprécier le corps qui lui faisait face.

Doucement, les mains allèrent caresser la peau nue. Ginny poussa Hermione à s'allonger alors que sa tête se penchait sur le côté laissant le cou libre d'accès.

Ginny s'appliqua à la rendre folle en passant partout avec sa langue. Arrivée à la poitrine, elle l'embrassa avant de mordiller les tétons qui commençaient à poindre à travers le soutien-gorge.

Hermione se cambra tant et si bien que leurs poitrines se touchaient les faisant toutes deux gémir. Ses mains passaient encore et encore dans son dos faisant ainsi des caresses aériennes qui plaisaient beaucoup à sa compagne.

Celle-ci retira le soutien-gorge libérant la poitrine ferme de son carcan. Elle se pencha et saisit un téton dans sa bouche le mordillant, le maltraitant, le suçant autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire faisant pareil avec l'autre une fois que celui fut bien dur.

xxx

Hermione avait la respiration haletante sous la douce torture que lui faisait subir Ginny. Ses mains passaient encore dans son dos butant à chaque fois contre le soutien-gorge qu'elle réussit à enlever libérant aussi la poitrine plus ronde de Ginny.

Elle repassa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et frôlant ses seins qui ne demandaient que ça. Ginny appuya ses mains de chaque côté des cheveux ébouriffés d'Hermione. Légèrement surélevée, Hermione put à loisir caresser ses pointes, les contours de ses seins, son ventre ferme avant de s'arrêter à la limite de son boxer.

Comprenant l'hésitation d'Hermione, Ginny embrassa toutes les parcelles de son corps la rassurant sur ses intentions.

Elle traça une ligne imaginaire sur son ventre jusqu'au nombril qu'elle taquina un moment.

Tremblante, Hermione laissa traîner ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de sa compagne. Ginny contourna le dernier sous-vêtement qu'il lui restait et descendit au niveau de ses cuisses qu'elle grignota la rendant de plus en plus sensible.

Imperceptiblement, ses jambes s'écartèrent prêtes à accueillir Ginny. Celle-ci la faisait languir en caressant de haut en bas ses jambes.

Un grognement de frustration la fit remonter.

« Impatiente ma chère ? Souffla la rouquine,

- Viens … supplia sa compagne. »

Ginny embrassa Hermione tout en prenant le sous-vêtement récalcitrant entre ses doigts et qu'elle envoya voler à travers la pièce.

Elle descendit une main entre ses jambes qu'elle posa sur sa moiteur. Elle entra délicatement un premier doigt qu'elle bougea pour habituer sa douce avant d'en entrer un second où elle put aller plus loin en elle.

Son pouce joua avec le petit bouton de chair alors qu'elle continuait ses va-et-vient permettant à Hermione de bouger en rythme avec elle.

xxx

« A... Att...ends … dit Hermione à bout de souffle. »

Surprise, Ginny s'arrêta avant qu'un petit sourire mutin ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres en sentant un courant d'air sur son entre-jambe.

Timidement, Hermione descendit sa propre main vers la toison de sa rouquine qui appuya son bas-ventre contre la main de la brune l'incitant à aller plus loin. Un doigt vint effleurer son entrée. Poussant vers ce doigt timide, elle le fit entrer d'un mouvement de bassin en elle. Hermione voulut se retirer mais Ginny referma ses jambes bloquant ainsi la main d'Hermione.

Un doigt vint s'ajouter au premier. Amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient, elle aida Hermione à trouver la bonne cadence.

Ainsi Ginny put reprendre ses propres mouvements. Alors parfaitement accordées, elles eurent autant de plaisir l'une que l'autre.

Des vagues de tremblement les secouèrent par à coups les faisant venir en même temps. Dans un dernier baiser, elles s'allongèrent côte à côte se regardant avec une tendresse non dissimulée.

Enlacées, elles s'endormirent ignorant encore que cela serait leurs derniers instants de paix avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne.

* * *

La seconde partie arrivera ... quand elle arrivera ! Un petit message est le bienvenu pour savoir si vous avez aimé ou non cette première partie ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi et cette fic est classée M en plus de contenir des relations homosexuelles donc homophobes dehors !

Maintenant les reviews non-enregistrées !

Guest : ravie que le premier chapitre t'ait plu ! j'espère que le second te plaira aussi ! bonne lecture ;)

yaourt3 : j'espère que cette suite sera prometteuse pour toi ;)

* * *

**POV Hermione**

L'attaque lors du mariage avait donné lieu à une fuite précipitée pour moi et mes deux amis. Je n'avais pu dire au revoir à Ginny et Merlin seul sait maintenant combien son corps me manquait déjà. Nous fuyions le plus loin possible mais quelque chose nous trahissait à chaque fois. Après Londres, nous étions partis dans la forêt de Dean après être passés au Square Grimmaurd et à Gringotts. Je n'avais pas eu un moment de répit à trouver des solutions pour sortir les deux abrutis qui me servaient d'amis. La chevelure rousse de Ron me rappelait furtivement celle de Ginny, cela m'avait d'ailleurs trahie. Enfin ma main m'avait trahie puisqu'elle avait tenté de caresser une chevelure longue … totalement inexistante !

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de gémir son prénom alors que nous dormions ensemble tous les trois. Et hormis pendant ces nuits, c'était le seul moment où je pouvais penser à elle. Je m'en voulais mais tant d'autres pensées cogitaient en moi durant la journée. Ce moment était unique et j'avais peur de ne pas survivre à cette fuite à travers le pays.

Ron était parti après avoir tenté un rapprochement avec moi craignant sans doute de rater la chance unique qui se présentait à lui de sortir avec moi. Je l'avais repoussé assez durement provoquant la surprise d'Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien. Lui pensait que j'avais toujours été attiré par Ron … Si seulement il savait ! Le pauvre tomberait de haut lui aussi. Pourtant je me tus même si je savais qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas. _Après tout n'étais-je pas le cerveau du groupe ?_ Pensais-je avec amertume.

La journée, nous tentions d'avoir des nouvelles de nos amis grâce à la R.I.T.M. C'est grâce à cela que je pus avoir des nouvelles de Ginny. Cela me fit au chaud au cœur de savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Un doux sourire vint fleurir mes lèvres le soir en me couchant. Je rêvais encore et encore de la seule et unique fois où nous avions partagé un tel moment d'intimité. Ce sont les secousses d'Harry qui me réveillèrent en sursaut pensant alors que je faisais un cauchemar ce que je ne démentis point pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Nous avions eu le récit des fameuses reliques convoitées par les plus grands sorciers de ce monde. Cela me fit froid dans le dos en pensant qu'ils étaient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour être en possession de ces objets autant salvateurs que mortels.

Noël arriva. Plus que jamais Ginny me manquait. Nous étions allés à Godric Hollow's voir la tombe des parents d'Harry. Je le laissais à sa peine alors que mes pensées s'envolaient vers celle qui faisait battre mon cœur . Je me demandais ce qu'elle faisait, comment elle allait surtout. Grâce aux _Daily's Prophet_ trouvés par-ci par-là, nous avions su que Poudlard était entièrement aux mains des mangemorts.

Nous nous inquiétions pour nos amis mais moi je frissonnais d'horreur en songeant à ce qu'ils subissaient là bas. J'en avais eu un avant goût plutôt brutal au Manoir Malfoy grâce à cette très chère Bellatrix. Rien que le fait de penser à elle me faisait trembler d'horreur.

Je l'ignorais encore mais Ginny avait bel et bien vécu ce que j'avais moi-même subi là-bas. Les blessures seraient longues avant de se refermer complètement d'autant plus que d'autres épreuves nous attendaient l'une et l'autre.

Pourtant, notre quête avançait bien. Bien sur Harry avait toujours des plans typiquement Gryffondorien mais nous nous en sortions sans trop de casse surtout depuis que Ron était revenu d'on ne sait trop où. Je n'y pensais pas trop craignant de commettre une bêtise qui me coûterait encore plus cher.

Nous étions prêts à retourner où tout avait commencé : Poudlard. Notre refuge pendant six ans et qui aujourd'hui était une prison pour les élèves restants.

Les contrôles étaient beaucoup plus stricts dans le seul village sorcier d'Écosse. Les détraqueurs étaient partout. Je me raccrochais au doux souvenir de Ginny et moi sur ce lit en cet été qui semblait alors si loin de nous alors qu'une année à peine s'était écoulée.

Nous eûmes la vie sauve grâce à un vieillard qui se disait être le frère de notre défunt directeur. La ressemblance était flagrante mais la prestance était toute autre. Pourtant ce fut grâce à lui que nous pûmes pénétrer dans l'enceinte même de l'école en passant inaperçu.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais si proche d'elle mais en même temps, j'avais l'impression d'être si loin. Mes jambes se faisaient de plus en plus faibles mais je tins bon. Pour cet amour qui aura duré le temps d'une guerre.

* * *

**POV Ginny**

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient fui le mariage une fois que les mangemorts ont débarqué. La panique qui a suivi fut indescriptible. Les mangemorts mettaient à feu et à sang ce qui aurait du être le plus beau jour de Bill et Fleur. Pourtant ce jour là tourna bel et bien au cauchemar. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient sorti leurs baguettes et avaient défendu les autres autant que possible malgré le peu de marge de manœuvre qu'ils avaient au milieu des autres invités complètement affolés.

Un cri de repli fit partir les mangemorts comme ils étaient venus. Le calme après la tempête comme dirait les moldus. Tout était sens dessus dessous.

Il n'y avait pas de blessés graves à déplorer, seulement des égratignures superficielles qui seraient très vite guéries.

Les invités rentrèrent chez eux bien que la majorité avait déjà quitté les lieux quand les premiers mangemorts avaient débarqué sur les lieux de la fête.

J'espérais de tout cœur que mon frère, Harry et ma chère Mione allaient bien malgré cette séparation des plus brutales. Je versais une larme pour ma douce perdue à qui je n'avais pas pu dire au revoir comme je le souhaitais.

Je savais que j'étais de trop dans leur aventure mais j'aurais aimé savoir … au moins … s'ils s'en sortiraient vivants. Je faisais confiance à Hermione pour sortir les garçons des futurs guêpiers dans lesquels ils allaient se fourrer. Après tout, le cerveau du groupe c'était bien elle alors que mon frère était plus stratège et qu'Harry attaquait vraiment à corps perdu.

La rentrée approchait. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller alors que Poudlard était pour beaucoup une seconde maison, je savais que cette année aurait une saveur spéciale … Beaucoup plus sombre.

Mes affaires étaient prêtes la veille de la rentrée déjà. J'avais réussi à me procurer les manuels demandés mais je n'avais pas regardé le contenu tant la couverture m'écœurait. J'en connais une qui serait horrifiée mais en même temps … si curieuse d'apprendre de nouvelles choses...

Le Poudlard Express a été contrôlé par des mangemorts. Ils nous regardaient de haut … Surtout moi. _Comme si je savais quelque chose _pensa Ginny avec amertume.

Le château lui-même semblait plus sombre. L'intérieur était pire encore. Snape était assis à la place du directeur de l'école. Amycus et Alecto Carrow étaient installés à ses côtés un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

Une seule et même pensée traversa notre esprit en cet instant : _l'année serait cauchemardesque._ Evidemment les Serpentards avaient tous la tête haute alors que nous autres, nous nous ratatinions sur nous-même afin de nous faire le plus petit possible.

La répartition dura moins longtemps que les autres années. Les pauvres petits avaient les larmes aux yeux surtout ceux qui partaient à Serpentard.

Nous espérions que les professeurs seraient cléments à leur égard. Après tout ils étaient jeunes et ignorants de cette guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde sorcier.

Le banquet pesait lourd dans l'estomac de chacun. Je voyais bien que tout le monde avait une certaine appréhension pour les jours qui allaient suivre.

Et je ne me trompais pas … Les cours étaient infernaux. Nous utilisions nos propres camarades comme cobayes donnant une sur-charge de travail à l'infirmière qui fut bien découverte et qui eut pour ordre de ne plus soigner les élèves.

Selon nos professeurs, nous devions apprendre à résister à tout … même au pire. Le pire, nous le craignions tous : les _doloris_ qui sont la punition préférées des professeurs mangemorts. Les professeurs encore vaillants évitaient de nous punir même quand on faisait quelque chose de grave. Eux-mêmes savaient ce qu'on nous faisait subir.

Pourtant, certains y passaient. J'en faisais partie. Il semblerait que ma résistance à la douleur soit plutôt efficace mais je ne révélais mon secret à personne. Après tout qui se douterait que cela serait Hermione, celle à qui je confiais tout, celle avec qui j'ai partagé une seule et unique étreinte, celle qui envahissait mes rêves nuit après nuit, qui me ferait tenir aussi longtemps ?

Même Neville commençait à s'inquiéter. Il connaissait les conséquences de ce sortilège aussi maudit que l'Avada Kedavra. Ses parents en avaient fait les frais. Il avait osé remonter au nez et à la barbe de nos professeurs, l'Armée de Dumbledore autant pour apprendre que pour se soigner et se soutenir les uns les autres.

Durant ce répit, Dean tenta de se rapprocher de moi mais je le repoussais gentiment mais fermement en lui disant que les conditions n'étaient pas propices à une telle relation. _Harry rigolerait bien s'il m'entendait dire ! Ses propres mots que j'utilise devant un autre ! Si seulement ils savaient réellement …_ pensa Ginny en tentant d'imaginer un éventuel futur libéré de cette obscurité. Cela n'était pas toujours simple mais en gardant l'image d'Hermione en mémoire, elle y arrivait plus ou moins bien selon ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée.

A partir de là, nous avions pu avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur puisque tout le courrier était contrôlé. Ainsi nous avons appris que Gringotts avait été cambriolé et que nos amis étaient en fuite mais vivants selon des sorciers qui les auraient aperçus. A ces simples mots, mon cœur se réchauffa.

Les jours s'écoulaient et les élèves voulant fuir la torture se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Heureusement que nous avions pris refuge dans la Salle sur Demande et que nous étions tombés sur le passage secret menant à la Tête du Sanglier. Sans cela, nous serions morts de faim depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

J'espère que ces deux POV sont réussis ! Le prochain (et dernier chapitre) reviendra en POV classique.

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? =)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis sure que vous ne l'attendiez plus cette dernière partie ! Toujours est-il que la voilà !

Merci pour les reviews qui font plaisir !

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

Un jour de mai, le passage dans la salle sur demande s'ouvrit laissant place à un Neville avec des contusions sur le visage à l'aspect fatigué mais rayonnant.

« Regardez qui j'ai trouvé chez notre barman favori, s'exclama Neville. »

Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant en songeant _non par pitié ne me dites pas que …_ Pourtant si, un Trio bien connu de tous les élèves de Pourdlard surgit derrière Neville.

Harry avait l'air perdu de voir toutes ces personnes dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione cherchait frénétiquement quelqu'un des yeux alors que Ron restait en arrière.

Des murmures envahirent la pièce. Neville instaura le silence alors que Ginny croisait le regard d'Hermione.

Elle tenta de faire passer tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans ce regard : la joie de la revoir, la peur de la perdre, la terreur sur les conséquences de leur venue, l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son état de santé et tant d'autres émotions. Hermione en comprit certaines mais cela allait bien trop vite à son goût. Elle lui dit une seule et unique chose grâce à ses yeux : _tu me manques amour._

xxx

Ginny n'eut guère le temps de lui répondre. Un mouvement de foule brisa le contact qu'elle avait avec Hermione. La bousculade la sépara du groupe d'aventuriers et elle dut se résigner à attendre que ses camarades d'infortune bougent à nouveau avant de pouvoir s'approcher de sa douce Hermione.

Elle écouta vaguement ce qu'Harry disait complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Hermione était dans le même cas. Elle connaissait de toute évidence les plans d'Harry contrairement à Ron qui les observait d'un œil sombre en songeant qu'il était encore une fois mis sur la touche.

Ginny joua des coudes mais ne put aller bien loin car un mouvement de porte la fit s'arrêter. Jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, elle se demanda qui était l'inconscient qui avait pu commettre une telle stupidité. Elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir remarqué le mouvement. Hermione avait senti que le rouquin n'était plus à leurs côtés. Elle n'osait pas interrompre Harry dans sa lancée mais elle s'en inquiéta plus que de raisons. Après tout l'école était aux mains des mangemorts et qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient faire avec une pareille personne...

Elle se secoua la tête quand Harry eut fini son petit discours. Le silence après cela fut assourdissant avant qu'une ovation ne lui soit faite. Gêné Harry demanda ensuite d'une petite voix s'ils pouvaient se reculer vers la porte afin qu'ils transforment à nouveau la salle en pièce d'objets perdus. Ils avaient pu, grâce à l' _Histoire de Poudlard_, trouver une gravure de la statue de Serdaigle qui portait la légende suivante : _Rowena Serdaigle, célèbre pour son diadème perdu._Cela prenait alors tout son sens lorsqu'on connaissait les secrets de Poudlard.

« Bon il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ce fichu diadème, marmonna Harry, prêts vous deux ?

Oui je suis prête, dit Hermione doucement,

- Ron ? Dit Harry en se tournant vers lui. »

Là il dut bien constater qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce. Surpris, il interrogea Hermione du regard qui lui dit qu'il était parti. Fermant les yeux, Harry se reprit et avança dans la pièce dans le but de se mettre à la recherche du diadème.

xxx

Hermione avançait dans une autre partie de la pièce. Elle sentait qu'elle était proche du diadème. Elle était de plus en plus attirée par la magie noire provenant de l'objet maléfique quand un cri lui fit lâcher le diadème.

Abasourdie, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'Harry et Ginny la regardaient avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est ce que … commença Hermione,

- L'épée vite ! Ordonna Harry. »

Hermione prit son sac en perles et plongea sa main dedans. Avec un air concentré, elle chercha l'épée qu'elle sortit quelques instants plus tard. Elle la tendit à Harry qui fit un signe de dénégation en lui faisant comprendre que c'était à elle de le faire.

« Reculez alors … souffla-t-elle. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration en brandissant l'épée avant de l'abattre du côté tranchant de l'arme. Un cri aigu retentit dans toute la salle faisant grimacer les occupants. Harry se retrouva à genoux envahi par la douleur causée par la fureur de Voldemort.

Des coups retentirent à la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Tous sursautèrent ne s'attendant pas à être découverts. Certains se souvinrent alors d'une scène similaire lors du règne d'Ombrage.

Hermione prit une potion calmante dans son sac et l'ingéra de force à son ami. Ginny lui prit un bras alors qu'Hermione prit l'autre. Elles réussirent tant bien que mal à le mettre debout malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tremblant à cause du choc violent provoqué par Voldemort.

« Allez venez ! Cria-t-elle aux autres qui s'empressèrent de la rejoindre. »

xxx

Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita alors une sortie de secours pour elle et ses amis. En rouvrant les yeux, son voeu s'était exaucé. Une porte se dessinait à l'opposée de celle qui était existante.

« Passez devant allez-y ! Dépêchez vous ! Ordonna Hermione. »

Ils furent les derniers à sortir quand elle retint quelques instants ses compagnons. Elle souhaita mettre des pièges derrière eux pour que leurs poursuivants soient ralentis le plus possible.

Fin prêts, ils se remirent en marche pour voir où ils avaient atterri dans le château. Les bras des filles qui servaient de soutien à Harry se frôlaient dans une vague tentative de réconfort. Regardant autour d'eux, ils reconnurent le couloir du troisième étage qui fut interdit pendant un temps du moins, seuls Hermione et Harry le reconnurent comme tel. Les autres étaient totalement perdus et s'étaient rassemblés, effrayés par les événements qui avaient pris une tournure inattendue.

Harry se dégagea de ses soutiens qui se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour leur plus grand bonheur. Elles en profitaient encore quand Harry poussa un cri de joie. Il semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Perplexes, les deux filles allèrent le rejoindre. Hermione comprit où Harry voulait en venir quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte scellée.

Elle s'avança et prononça un _Alohomora _sur la porte. Elle regarda Harry du coin de l'œil et vit qu'il devait aussi se souvenir de ce fameux jour en première année … Le temps n'était pas aux souvenirs et surtout il était urgent de mettre les plus jeunes à l'abri.

La salle, vide de tout occupant, comportait encore la trappe permettant l'accès aux tréfonds du château. Ils ouvrirent à deux la trappe et lancèrent un _Lumos, _histoire d'être certains qu'il n'y avait plus de trace de plantes maléfiques comme le filet du diable.

xxx

Soulagés, ils retournèrent vers leurs camarades.

« Bien après cette fuite plutôt … chaotique, nous pensons avoir trouvés un endroit où vous pourrez vous réfugier en attendant que la situation se … calme un peu, dit Harry à mi-voix, ceux qui veulent combattre, mettez vous à l'écart s'il vous plait. »

La plupart des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore se mit sur le côté laissant les élèves plus jeunes en sécurité.

Ils furent à peine mis en sécurité qu'une voix glaciale retentit dans le château.

« Livreeeeez moi Harry Potter avant minuit sssssinon il vousssss en coutera, fut le message prononcé par Lord Voldemort lui-même. »

Déterminés à se battre, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le hall. En arrière, Hermione et Ginny se donnèrent la main pour se donner des forces. En passant devant une alcôve, Ginny en profita pour tirer Hermione vers elle et l'embrasser.

Hermione repoussa Ginny afin de garder ses traits en mémoire le plus longtemps possible.

xxx

« Fais attention à toi, fut les derniers mots d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'élance à son tour vers les lieux de la bataille. »

Ginny mit quelques secondes avant de réagir face à ces … adieux. Amère, elle sortit à son tour prête à défendre chèrement sa peau.

Le hall d'entrée du collège ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien. Les combattants étaient partout. Les sorts volaient de partout. Tout le monde devait faire attention à ne pas recevoir un sort perdu.

Du regard, elle cherchait une tignasse brune bien connue. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle vit la personne qu'elle combattait.

_Non pas possible pas lui … Pas lui par pitié Merlin ! Pas mon ... _Pensa-t-elle désespérément avant de s'arrêter ne sachant plus que penser de lui.

Tenant fermement sa baguette, elle se fraya un chemin afin d'arriver à celle qu'elle aimait. Le combat faisait rage entre les deux jeunes gens. Il avait de la force mais elle avait plus de sorts à son actif.

_«_Tiens donc qui voilà … La traînée … ricana le jeune homme,

- Toi ! Comment oses-tu ! Dit-elle furieuse,

- Tu m'as volé celle que j'aime sale garce ! Hurla l'autre,

- Toi l'aimer ? Plutôt la baiser oui ! Cria-t-elle,

- Elle est bonne au moins ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif. »

Furieuse, elle lança un puissant sortilège de Chauve-Furie sur son adversaire. Aveuglé, il battit des bras pour tenter de se débarrasser des bestioles encombrantes qui s'accrochaient partout où elles le pouvaient.

Hermione en profita pour lancer un sortilège de furonculose et de chatouillis. L'influence des Weasley avait définitivement déteint sur la sage Hermione Granger.

Elles ne virent pas le combat qui se déroulaient derrière elles si bien qu'elles furent surprises de voir un éclair vert passer entre elles deux et toucher leur adversaire.

Elles baissèrent légèrement leurs baguettes pour se regarder. Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs visages.

« Pas maintenant Hermione, plus tard, lui dit alors Ginny. »

xxx

Elles se reprirent et se détournèrent du corps de celui qui fut un frère pour l'une et un meilleur ami pour l'autre.

La bataille semblait durer depuis des heures quand un cri inhumain retentit par dessus les têtes des combattants. Tous s'arrêtèrent attendant de voir ce qu'il se passait. Des cris retentirent. Une agitation nouvelle secoua les personnes qui étaient à l'extérieur.

Bien vite la rumeur agita les rangs.

« Potter l'a tué », « On a gagné », « Libres ! »

L'affolement gagna les mangemorts qui tentèrent de transplaner mais ils étaient affaiblis par les nombreuses blessures reçues ainsi que par l'épuisement.

Les aurors les capturèrent alors que les membres de l'Ordre et les élèves se rassemblaient hébétés d'être encore en vie.

Hermione et Ginny étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre de peur de perdre l'être aimée. Le baiser qu'elles échangèrent avait un goût de sueur et de sang mais malgré cela il comportait aussi le soulagement d'être là ensemble, réunies après avoir vécu en enfer pendant quelques heures.

Des cris d'effroi et d'horreur succédèrent aux cris de joie. L'heure était à la découverte des membres morts pendant la bataille.

Des têtes rousses avaient trouvé le corps du cadet. Personne ne semblait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé hormis les deux jeunes femmes.

Celles-ci laissèrent les autres s'occuper des morts et des vivants. Elles dirent à quelqu'un où se trouvaient les élèves restants avant de partir en courant à la recherche d'une pièce vide pour se retrouver.

La rumeur s'éloignait au fil des étages montés. Elles ralentirent l'allure essoufflées par la course. Elles avaient réussi à monter jusqu'au cinquième étage malgré leur épuisement.

xxx

Les dégâts étaient moindres dans les étages supérieurs si bien que la porte de la salle de bain des préfets était encore intacte.

La sirène qui gardait le tableau leur laissa le passage sans qu'un seul mot ne soit échangé. Titubantes, elles entrèrent dans la pièce.

Quiconque entrerait dans la pièce aurait du paraître émerveillé mais les filles ne pensaient qu'à une seule chose : plonger dans de l'eau chaude.

Doucement elles retirèrent leurs vêtements s'aidant mutuellement quand un morceau était collé à la peau à cause des blessures. Nues, elles plongèrent dans l'eau dans le plus grand silence.

L'eau se teintait de rouge et de marron. La crasse commençait à partir. Ginny prit une éponge et s'approcha d'Hermione.

« Viens là que je te lave, dit-elle doucement. »

Sa compagne se laissa faire heureuse de se détendre enfin après ce cauchemar. L'éponge sur son corps se faisait de plus en plus délicate. Sa respiration commença à se faire rauque lorsque Ginny s'approchait de son bas ventre.

« Attends, souffla-t-elle, à mon tour. »

xxx

L'éponge changea de main et le même processus recommença. Après cela, leurs yeux avaient retrouvé un éclat bien plus vif qu'à leur entrée.

Le souffle erratique, leurs bouches s'approchaient avant de se rencontrer en un léger baiser qui mit tous leurs sens en émoi.

Ginny s'appuya sur Hermione l'obligeant à reculer contre le rebord de la baignoire. Leurs poitrines se collèrent l'une à l'autre. Elles entamèrent un léger mouvement de va-et-vient permettant à leurs pointes de durcir.

Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste et voyageaient un peu partout sur les peaux humides. La douceur était au rendez-vous en cet instant. Hermione inversa leurs positions et obligea Ginny à monter sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Hermione déposa une multitude de baisers sur le corps de sa partenaire commençant par le lobe d'oreille jusqu'à son intimité en passant par sa poitrine. Rien n'était épargnée. Les mains de Ginny étaient appuyées sur le sol pour l'aider à se maintenir assise. Son dos se cambrait de façon inquiétante pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione fière de l'effet qu'elle pouvait provoquer.

« Viens … souffla la jeune rouquine. »

La brune mit sa tête au niveau de son entre-jambe et prit le petit bout de chair qui dépassait entre ses lèvres lui faisant subir moult taquineries.

Ginny poussait de petits cris lâchant des « Plus vite », « encore » dans une litanie sans fin. Hermione passa au stade supérieur quand elle la sentit trembler entre ses mains. Un grognement lui parvint la faisant sourire.

« Patience ma douce, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas elle-même. »

Tendue, Ginny sursauta quand une langue entra dans son intimité et la fouilla sans ménagement. Une main vint se perdre dans la chevelure brune l'incitant à ne pas s'arrêter. A bout de force, Ginny murmura le prénom de sa douce avant de plonger dans les brumes du plaisir.

Hermione sourit avec tendresse en la voyant dans une telle position. Elle sortit de l'eau et récupéra des serviettes pour les sécher toutes les deux.

D'un coup de baguette magique, elle remit leurs vêtements en place et prit Ginny dans ses bras la portant tant bien que mal.

Elle ne sut comment elle retrouva le chemin de leur ancienne salle commune, ni comment elle se retrouva avec une couverture sur leurs corps enlacés mais ce qu'elle sut c'est que la vie pouvait enfin reprendre son cour.

Elle ne serait pas facile non certainement pas mais elles étaient deux. Ensemble, elles feront face à ce que la vie leur réservera.

* * *

Ce premier yuri s'achève ici ...J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire =)

C'est ici que notre route s'achève ... pour le moment !


End file.
